Reapers
by Kokojin
Summary: A small group of exorcists in training find themselves in the middle of a power struggle between the Knights Of The True Cross, and the Eight Princes of Gehenna.


**Before I begin I would like to thank you for reading. This is my second story so please bear with me if there are slight changes to older chapters prior to an update. Also I would like reviews, criticism is welcome but no flames. If you don't like it don't read it. Thanks in advance.**

Chapter 1: School Days

_10 Years Ago._

_ Police cars surround a large estate, every entrance of the house was guarded by at least two officers. A black car pulled into the crime scene and 2 detectives stepped out, one with short brown hair wearing square shaped glasses and the other with longer black hair._

_ Walking to the doorway, the two flashed their badges at the officers guarding the entrance. Upon entering, the detectives were appalled by what they were seeing. Blood covering the floor and walls, white sheets covering the bodies of the victims, Large slash marks covered the entire first floor. "Jesus Christ," the brown haired man whispered in horror "Yagiri, you ever seen anything like this?" he asked his partner._

_ "Not even in horror movies, this is just gruesome." he responded while examining the marks on the wall. "Takagi, check this out." he called over. "What do you think could make marks like these, no way it was a knife. Maybe a really big sword."_

_ "I don't know, we better go find the chief. He should be in the ballroom." Takagi said leading the way through the building. Entering the ballroom the two were treated to even more blood and bodies._

_ "There's no way one person could do this." Yagiri claimed as the chief came into view. "Have you found anything?" he asked,_

_ "Nothing yet, we were about to check the kitchen, why don't you two join me. I could use your help." the chief replied leading the two int the kitchen. As the trio entered they were shocked, unlike the rest of the house the kitchen was nearly spotless. "Clean? Start looking around, but don't move anything." _

_ "Roger that," Yagiri stated and started walking around the large kitchen before tripping. Looking back he had stepped in a puddle of blood. "CHIEF!" he called out "we got another body!" _

_ Rushing to the detective's side, the police chief was horrified to see the condition of the body. The eyes gouged out and a hole in the chest where the heart would be. "Dammit, what kind of sicko are we dealing with?" he questioned. Slamming his fist into the counter, as he made contact Yagiri heard a gasp, not from the men in the room but from the cabinets lining the floor._

_ "Holy shit, Chief we need to move the body!" Yagiri said as he began sliding the body over. Before the chief could argue he continued "THERE'S SOMEONE IN HERE!". Yanking the door open Yagiri was met with the terrified gaze of a small girl. "Hey there sweetheart." he said in a soothing voice trying to calm the shaking child. "What's your name?" he asked._

_ Wedging herself into a corner the child kept her eyes fixed on him. "It's okay, I'm a policeman." he said showing her the badge, "I'm here to help you." he said holding out his hand for her. Still watching him, "I know you're scared but trust me, the bad-guys are gone and we're going to make sure they stay gone." he said. The child quickly moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her from the cabinet._

_ "A kid, that's not good." Takagi said. "what's she got there?" he asked noticing the necklace hanging from her hand. Reaching out to touch it, Takagi was met with the child flinching and hugging Yagiri tighter. _

_ "Yagiri, Takagi, she may be able to tell us what went down here, take her to the precinct, keep her eyes covered don't let her see the situation through those doors."_

_ "Roger Chief." Yagiri said rubbing the girl's back as he carried her to the car._

_Present Day._

Early one September morning in a large traditional Japanese style house a young girl in her school uniform consisting of a long sleeved white shirt and a knee length blue skirt ran through the hall. Stopping in front of a door loudly opening it she looked down at the young man sleeping on his bedroll. "Ugh! Keiran, you're gonna make us late. Wake up!" She said trying to shake him awake and failing. "Fine! You wanna play like that okay.". Leaving the room, she quickly returned with a large amplifier and microphone. Placing the amp near the sleeping boy's head she quietly powered on the mic but instead of screaming through it her idea changed. Turning the mic towards the amp caused some feedback to blast into Keiran's ear the loud noise shocking him awake. Breathing heavily from the rude awakening Keiran looked over towards the girl rolling on the floor laughing. Getting annoyed he tossed his pillow into her face.

Running his hand through his hair he asked, "Seriously Misaki? Can't you wake me up like a normal person?".

Her laughter dying down, Misaki sat up, "But that's no fun." she said with a big smile across her face. "Now C'mon Kei-Kei, we're gonna be late!" Misaki said tugging on Keiran's arm.

"I told you to you stop calling me that, and besides I can't go like this." he said lifting her up and carrying her out of the door. Setting her down in the hall he closed the door and began getting dressed.

Misaki waited for Keiran to get ready in the living room watching TV.

"You two still here?" asked a middle aged man with a head full of black hair save the gray streak running across the right side of his head, wearing a blue jacket with the letters SPD on the shoulder over a long sleeved white dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Good morning daddy, you're up early." Misaki noted muting the TV turning towards him.

"Yeah, the Chief assigned me to a new case." He said "You know those recent break ins?"

"Yeah, I heard about those, didn't someone break in but didn't take anything?" Misaki asked.

Running his hand across his head he finished, "Well, apparently they think it's some high school student looking for a thrill.." As he poured himself a cup of coffee Keiran entered the room "either way I've been put on the investigation."

"Good morning uncle." Keiran said adjusting his schoolbag on his shoulder over his short sleeved shirt.

"Keiran, good morning. You sleep well?" he asked looking over his cup.

"I was, and then someone woke me up." Keiran said glaring at Misaki.

"Who, me?" Misaki asked feigning innocence.

Her reaction caused Keiran to release a loud sigh, "I can't believe we're related." and headed for the door.

"Be nice." the older man ordered chuckling putting down his coffee and checking his watch. "You two better get going, don't want to be late on the first day back."

"He's right, C'mon Misaki." Keiran said walking out the door followed by his cousin.

"What took you guys so long?" asked a young man around the same age as Keiran with long white hair pulled into a short ponytail as he leaned against the front gate to the school in his school uniform tapping the wooden practice sword on his waist smiling as Keiran and Misaki neared.

"Ask Kei-Kei, he's the one that overslept." Misaki said poking Keiran.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Keiran said plucking her forehead.

"Hey, that hurt!" she said rubbing her head causing her sleeve to fall exposing a gold bracelet with a small pink gem embedded into it.

"I know, that's why I did it." Keiran said and started to walk towards the school's main building followed by the others.

As the three entered the building they were greeted by the first bell signaling for students to make their way to their classrooms.

"Aw man. Hey can we eat lunch on the roof?" Misaki asked.

"This isn't some anime, nobody eats lunch on the roof." Keiran said

"I don't know man, it could be nice for a change." Silva replied. "Sky's supposed to be pretty clear today."

"Not you too, my normal life is slowly turning into some shounen manga. Okay you win." Keiran conceded.

"Yay! Don't be late." Misaki said running to her class leaving the two boys in the hall.

"Man, what's with that?" Keiran asked as they began to walk to their own classroom.

"Huh?"

"You always say yes to whatever she wants. Why?" Keiran restated nudging Silva with his elbow.

"It's not like that, I just like to see her smiling." Silva said punching Keiran's shoulder accidentally knocking him into a younger student.

"Oh man, sorry kid." Silva said helping the boy up as Keiran helped gather the boy's belongings. "You okay?"

"I'm fine thank you." the boy said moving his messy black hair from his face revealing his deep red eye color.

"I haven't seen you around before. You new?" Keiran asked handing him his supplies.

"Yes." the boy said lowering his head.

"I see, well I'm Keiran Yagiri. Good to meet you."

"And I'm Shinji Nakamura, but everyone calls me Silva, I think you can guess why."

"M-my name's Makoto Ts-Tsugami. Pleased t-to m-meet you" the white hair boy said nervously.

"Nice to meet you too Makoto, well you should get to class, see you around." Silva said and began to walk away with Keiran.

"W-wait please," Makoto called out, "can you help me. I'm a little

lost."

"Sure, what room are you looking for?"Keiran asked

"Class 2-C."

"Oh, that's right down the hall, the last door on your right, you can't miss it." he said pointing to an open door near the end of the hall.

"Thank you Senpai." Makoto said bowing and rushing to his classroom.

"Thank you senpai!" Silva repeated chuckling to Keiran.

"Shut up. Let's go, Old Man Takizawa's gonna have our heads if we're late on the first day back." Keiran said. Turning to walk he felt something tap his foot, looking down he noticed a book. "I guess the kid forgot it, eh I'll give it to him later."

"C'mon," Silva called standing halfway up the stairwell, "I'm gonna get gray hair waiting for you."

"A little to late for that isn't it." Keiran replied.

"Screw you." Silva said ascending to the second floor.

Sitting near the back of the classroom, Misaki look out the window to her left. The soft white clouds opening up as a beautiful woman with large white wings floated towards her. Her long blonde hair framing the soft features of her face, her slender form basked in the light from the sun. Extending her hand to Misaki, she moved forward until... "Alright class eyes forward. We have a new student joining us today." came a woman's voice. Misaki was pulled from her daydream by her homeroom teacher's interruption. Turning her attention to the front of the classroom she saw a boy with red tinted hair. Besides his small stature there was not anything too interesting about him. "Go ahead and introduce yourself." she encouraged.

"M-my name is, M-M-Makoto Tsugami. Its nice to meet you all." He stammered as the teacher searched the room for an open seat.

"Miss Yagiri, please raise you hand." she requested, complying Misaki raised her hand. Pointing to the seat beside her the teacher continued. "You can take the empty seat next to Miss Yagiri."

"Y-yes ma'am." he said as he quickly moved to the seat allowing the class to begin.

Snapping out of another daydream Misaki noticed the classroom was nearly empty, realizing she was late to meet Silva and Keiran she dashed quickly out of the room. Running through the hall with her lunch in tow, she came to a sudden stop as a large group of students gathered around two of her classmates. Immediately she recognized both boys, the larger one with an obviously dyed blonde streak in his hair was yelling at the much smaller transfer student whose distress could be seen through his eyes. Seeing this Misaki pushed through the crowd and grabbed Makoto by his arm and began to drag him through the sea of students but was stopped by the large bully.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said blocking her path. "Your little friend there bumped into me and scuffed my new shoes." he said pointing at his perfectly white running shoes. "I think he owes me an apology."

Looking at his shoes and then back to his face Misaki calmly replied, "Bite me." and continued to pull Makoto ahead.

Angrily the bully lifted her by her shirt about two feet off the ground and yelled. "Who do you think you're talking to like that!"

Seeing this Makoto froze. Misaki quickly responded, "Look you can walk away now or we can continue and you can answer to my big brothers." she said as she stuck her tongue out and pulled down the skin under her eye.

His anger building the large boy reared his hand back as if to slap Misaki, "You think you can talk to me like that! Nice try but do you honestly think I'm afraid of a few upperclassmen?" he yelled as his hand moved towards her face but was stopped. Looking at his wrist he saw what stopped him, a belt tightly wrapped around it kept him from finishing his strike. "What the?"

"You really shouldn't threaten girls." Silva said holding belt as Keiran stood beside him. "Now put Misaki down before you get embarrassed." he added.

"Who the hell ar-" he started to ask but was cut off by Silva.

"Too late," Silva said as the boys pants dropped revealing his cat print boxers. Dropping Misaki onto Makoto the bully ran as the sea of students laughed at his expense.

The sea of students dispersed immediately. "I could have taken him myself." Misaki stated as Keiran plucked her forehead. "OW! What was that for?!" she asked rubbing her head.

"Get up." Keiran said plainly. "Can't you see you're crushing the poor guy."

"Huh?" Misaki wondered then looking down "OH CRAP! I thought something broke my fall!" she screamed quickly standing up and helping Makoto to his feet.

"T-thank you." Makoto said nervously, looking at his ruined lunch on the floor.

Seeing his face Keiran spoke "Didn't we meet you this morning?"

"Oh yeah, kinda bumped into you, looks like your lunch kinda got squashed." Silva said. "Well I've got a few extra lunches if you want to join us."

"B-but I c-couldn't." Makoto stammered.

"Don't be silly, if we leave you alone that guy will just start messing with you again." Silva said putting his arm across the younger boy's shoulders as the group made their way to the roof.

_**A.N:**** Well this is the first chapter of Reapers. This is just for setting the mood, I should have the next chapter of Final Exam updated sometime this week seeing as I am about halfway finished with it. Thanks for reading and please let me know if the flashback got your attention, I may incorporate flashbacks more.**_


End file.
